Mi otro yo
by angela300
Summary: No podía creer lo que veía ni en sus sueños mas locos espero ver a sus guardianes tan ¿cambiados?,debía ser un sueño o mejor dicho una ¡PESADILLA!
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡)

Prologo

.-

Nanimori Japón 7:30 Sábado

Nadie pensó que una visita del técnico Giannini podría significar algo bueno para algunos de los que vivían en la casa de la familia Sawada, si bien para el estudiante de Nami-Chu era algo desastroso en su vida una parte de él no podía negarse a que el italiano brindará sus servicios. Y menos cuando su tutor le amenazaba con Leon transformado en pistola con la determinación de dejarle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Ahí estaban otra vez dejándole todo el armamento disponible a manos del técnico, si bien en el futuro era bastante bueno en su tiempo… era un… completo desastre; arruinando todas las armas que poseían los miembros de la familia Vongola que residían en Japón.

Su nerviosismo se palpaba, lo primero que modifico fueron algunas de las pocas armas de Reborn, siguió con las armas de Gokudera y una petición de Bianchi con un revolver para llegar finalmente al dolor de cabeza del casi líder de Vongola –la bazooka de las diez años- que fuera mejorada, arreglada en cualquiera de sus formas era algo que le aterraba de muchas formas, no quería imaginar los desastres que traería como la primera vez con un mini Gokudera y un mini Lambo adulto o dejarle atascado en una época diferente.

"Eh, Giannini…" quería preguntar si aquellos arreglos funcionarían y no dañarían a alguien "¿Ya está lista?" cuestionó nervioso

"Si Decimo" dando su típica sonrisa de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho "El pequeño Bovino puede utilizarla"

"Buahaha Lambo-san usará su mejorada bazooka" tomando el objeto

"Espera Lambo" lo detuvo el adolescente "Porque no la usas más tarde, ya es hora de comer" eso debía funcionar para que no la utilizara

"Comida de Mamma, Lambo-san esperara"

Lo consiguió, detuvo al pequeño italiano de causar caos con esa arma. Giannini repartió todo lo que había reparado y mejorado a sus dueños y por primera vez no sucedió algo extraño, eso aliviaba su alma y evitaba que Reborn se desquitara con el técnico y con él. En agradecimiento Bianchi le hizo un pastel con su mortal técnica mostrando su rostro sin sus acostumbrados gogles provocando que el guardián de la tormenta desfalleciera sin probar sus armas y fuera llevado a casa por su hermana mayor.

"Buen trabajo" felicitó el Arcobaleno

"Gracias Reborn-san hice mi mayor esfuerzo"

"Seguro que todo está bien" susurró al bebe

"Quieres probar Dame-Tsuna" soltando un gritito por ello "lo supuse" disfrutando como palidecía su estudiante

"Decimo, Reborn-san me retiro, debo de volver a Italia y ayudar allá"

"Está bien Giannini, gracias" despidió el más joven junto con su maestro

Por fin, un poco de paz, tal vez debería de llamar a Gokudera y saber como estaba, después de todo siempre pasaba lo mismo al ver a su hermana. Si lo haría más tarde, por ahora a descansar un buen rato antes de que fuera hora de comer. Siendo interrumpido el comienzo de su descanso por Lambo que entro a su habitación por un golpe de Reborn, amenazando al hitman con granadas para sacar su bazooka de las diez años.

"Oi, Lambo" llamó de forma inútil el ojimiel

"Reborn te matare" exclamó a todo pulmón la vaquita

Después de eso el guardián del cielo solo vio como caía sobre él la bazooka y como consecuencia un disparo y una nube rosada. Rezaba por que llegara diez años en el futuro sano y salvo.

Tal y como lo había previsto, apareció en la mansión Vongola en la oficina de su yo del futuro o eso es lo que pensó hasta que vio a su guardián de la tormenta y Lluvia ¿jóvenes?, quería preguntar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su cuerpo se había sentido muy pesado y luego todo se había vuelto negro

.-

Silicia ,Italia 7:30 Sábado

En la mansión Vongola todo era tranquilidad, en una habitación estaba un joven de 17 años de cabellos castaños y ojos color caramelo, disfrutando de la extraña tranquilidad

Tsunayoshi suspiro mientras estaba sentado en su silla favorita en su escritorio cansado después de haber terminado el papeleo, que su guardián de la Tormenta Gokudera Hayato le había dado, después de haberlo atrapado en uno de sus intentos de fuga del papeleo

"Tks maldición se estaba volviendo bueno, talves todos mis otros intentos lo habían hecho inmune" suspiro, no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso

"Tsunayoshi" escucho levanto la mirada para toparse con su guardián de la Lluvia y Nube, con su amiga de la infancia Haru

"Supongo que ya regresaron de la misión ¿no?" vio cómo se tensaban "¿Pasa algo malo?

"Tsuna veras… "empezó a hablar Haru

"Nosotros… " la siguió Takeshi

"¡Di le Kyoya!" dijeron al unísono

"¿¡EHHH!?" Tsuna dirigió su mirada hacia el

"Ts-Tsunayoshi…buen yo… yo … ellos " pobre parecía tan nervioso y confundido

"¿Que fue exactamente lo que paso?" dijo con voz firme, su guardián de la nube dejo unos papeles frente a él, no entendía hasta que él le hiso una seña para que los mirara

"¡Queeeeeeeee!" fue lo único que salió de su boca después de acabar de leer

"Que exagerado eres Tsuna, solo fueron unos pocos destrozos" dijo Haru restándole importancia al asunto

"¡Joder Haru!, destruir la mitad de una mansión no son pocos destrozos"

"No me grites, no es como si fuera mi culpa"

"Entonces de quien?"

"Takeshi fue quien empezó a provocarme"

"Tú me golpeaste primero"

Y hace comenzó otra pelea unilateral entre su guardián de la Lluvia y su amiga, giro su mirada hasta la única persona por el momento cuerda de la habitación, haciéndole una pregunta con la mirada

"Lo siento Tsunayoshi-san, no quisieron escucharme" dijo su guardián de la Nube bajando la mirada en modo de disculpa

"Descuida Kyoya, ya los conoces son un caso perdido" dijo comprendiendo a su guardián, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle es que su guardián de la Nube fuera el novio de su amiga en algunas ocasiones, se preguntaba quién era el que realmente mandaba en esa relación

"Bien creo que es suficiente, pueden retirarse "dijo, después de que se fueron se recargo en su silla, con un enorme dolor en su cabeza, se levantándose lentamente saliendo de la oficina "Necesito una aspirina" fue el pensamiento de joven Vongola mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, antes de ser detenido por una voz muy conocida…

"¡TSUNA, CUIDADO!"

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que vio fue la cara de sus guardián de la tormenta antes de que todo a su alrededor fuera cubierto por humo rosa

"La Bazooka de los diez años" fue su único pensamiento

Una vez que el humo se dispersó apareció en una habitación, con una cama individual, una ventana, todo lo que representaba la habitación de un joven normal, lo único anormal de la situación es que estaba viendo a su tutor en forma de ¿bebe?, quería preguntar pero el dolor en su cabeza aumento y luego todo se volvió negro

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Que les pareció chicos este es otro de mis fabulosos proyectos espero que les gustara**

**Sayoooooooooooooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Como están mis lectores aquí les traigo el 2 capítulo de mi loca historia también aprovecho para agradecerles a los que me animaron a seguir la historia Rikka,** ** ,** **AgathaxB **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y los personaje OC **

**El tiempo en que esta la historia es después de la saga de los arcobolenos, donde Tsuna ya por fin es el décimo Vongola y ya no es TANTO dame-tsuna en fin sin más contratiempos va la historia….**

**Capitulo 1 ¡Que estoy en otra dimensión!**

**.-Pensamientos**

.- " Dialogo de los personajes "

_**.-Palabras en italiano**_

**Con Tsuna:**

La luz de la ventana se colaba a la habitación dándome en la cara al, ver que no podía seguir durmiendo me senté sobre la cama lentamente la cabeza me dolía como si se hubiera golpeado con algo realmente duro

Me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación si no en, una muy grande y amplia de paredes de color Naranjas con diversos cuadros, con tres sillones de cuero negro, frente a la enorme cama donde estaba con un gran ventanal con vista a un gran jardín.

"Espera, ¿dónde estoy?" Pensó ligeramente alterado

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándolo de sus divagaciones dejando ver a su mano derecha y guardián de la Tormenta

"Gokudera-kun" dijo Tsuna a su guardián, viendo el gesto sorprendido de este.

"Tsuna, te encuentras bien " Pregunto extrañado** "Usualmente siempre me llama por mi nombre, pero ahora me está llamando por mi apellido, pero…"**

"Porque lo dices" pregunto ignorando el extraño gesto de su guardián al llamarlo por su nombre

"Eso es porque…-"

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, alguien entro a máxima velocidad a la habitación, prácticamente lanzándose encima de Tsuna

"¡Tsu-kun!" Escucho Tsuna para abrir los ojos, los cuales había cerrado momentáneamente por reflejo, para ver la persona sobre él, para encontrar una muy conocida cabellera color violeta.

"C-chrome…-"

"**!**Maldición Chrome**!**, te dije que esperaras afuera hasta que te llamara" escucho el grito de su guardián de la tormenta

"Gomen, Hayato pero no podía esperar, estaba preocupada por Tsun-kun…-" dijo mirándolo fijamente, por reacción Tsuna se sonrojo **"Que pero si Tsuna nunca…-"**

"Hayato"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi?" pregunto ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de ambos

"Pero que dices Chrome, ese es Tsuna"

"Vamos, Hayato no me digas que tú no te diste cuenta" dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente "El no es Tsuna, al menos no mi Tsuna"

"¿Pero qué quieres decir Chrome?" dijo viendo fijamente a la chica

"En primera: Tsunayoshi Nunca me llama Chrome, sabes bien que siempre me dice Nagi , En segunda: otra cosa que Tsunayoshi nunca haría, sería tartamudear y sonrojarse" dijo la chica muy segura de sí misma "y eso me lleva a ¿dónde está mi Tsuna?, Hayato" dijo viendo fríamente a el guardián

"Pero que dices Chrome, él fue quien estaba después de que Tsuna fuera golpeado con la bazuca" dijo para luego darse cuenta de su error

"Que Tsuna fue golpeado con qué?" dijo molesta viendo a al guardián

"La bazuca de los 10 años" contesto resignado que venia

"Maldición ¿es que no me puedo ir de la mansión tranquila sin que a Tsuna le pase algo?" dijo realmente enfadada "Bueno eso no importa" dijo ya calmada, volteando a ver a Tsuna con una sonrisa "Ya que ya se lo que te trajo aquí"

**Con Tsunayoshi:**

Había despertado, pero aún se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la rara tranquilidad del lugar donde se encontraba, claro a pesar del horrible dolor de cabeza que se cargaba, antes de que sus guardianes se abalanzaran hacia él, con el pretexto de estar "muy" preocupados, la verdad por Nagi no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, aun perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando su intuición empezó advertirle que había peligro, con una velocidad asombrosa se levantó del lugar donde descansaba, el cual reconoció como una cama individual, para ver un martillo verde muy familiar, que casi lo golpea de no ser porque había podido reaccionar a tiempo…

"Estas mejorando Dame-Tsuna"

"Esa voz" volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con un bebe vestido con un traje negro y una fedora con una cinta naranja en ella

"Reborn?" pregunta desconcertado

"Quien más si no yo, ¿Quién eres tú y de dónde vienes?" dijo mientras le apuntaba con león-pistola

"**Lo sabía, donde demonios estoy? ,al me dice que estoy en un lugar conocido pero a la vez no" **pensaba, hasta que la voz de Reborn lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Lo diré solo una vez más, quien eres y de dónde vienes?"

"Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, creo que tú puedes intuirlo, bazuca delos 10 años igual a problemas, no lo crees"

"Ahora podrías bajar el arma" dijo mientras veía como Reborn hacia caso omiso a su petición "Bueno tú lo pediste" dijo finalmente, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos golpeo a Leon-pistola en un lugar específico, haciendo que este volviera a su forma original

"Bueno así está mejor, bueno pongámoslo fácil, si eres como mi tutor la oferta que te hare no la pobras rechazar" dijo Tsunayoshi

"¿Qué clase de oferta?" preguntó el Hitman interesado

"Bueno en este momento preciso no sé dónde me encuentro, pero viendo los hechos frente a mi parece ser otro mundo o como suelen decir ¿dimensión?, así que tú me dejas permanecer aquí, sin decirle a nadie quien soy, no será por mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que mi familia no tardara en llevarme de vuelta a mi hogar" dijo convencido

"¿Qué gano yo a cambio?" dijo Reborn no muy convencido

"Lo que desees, claro mientras este a mi alcance"

"Tenemos un trato"

"Tenemos un trato, ahora dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

.-.-.-XxX.-.-.-

**Con Tsuna :**

"¡Que estoy en otra dimensión!" El grito de Tsuna se escuchó por toda la mansión

"Si, bueno Tsun-chan"

"**Tsun-chan?" ** pensaba Tsuna

"¿Qué quieres decir Chrome?" dijo Hayato

"Que según Soichi, Spanner estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyectó para abrir entradas a otras dimensión, parece que tomo la bazuca como prototipo"

"Asi que era por eso que Spanner estaba encerrado en su habitación"dijo Hayato

"Pero como regresare" dijo Tsuna

"No te preocupes Tsun-chan, Soichi y Spanner se encargaran, después de todo ellos provocaron este accidente"

"De acuerdo, pero que hare mientras tanto" dijo no muy convencido, ambos guardianes se miraron antes de sonreír

"Te quedaras aquí mientras tanto" dijeron al onisono

"**Tengo un mal presentimiento"**

**.-**

**.-**

**Y díganme les gusto, pido disculpa a los que se confundieron con la trama ya que Tsuna no viajo al futuro, si no a otra dimensión, explicare un poco a hora para que no se confundan, a la dimensión que viajo Tsuna es todo lo contrario la suya como las personalidades de todos y si incluidos sus guardianes.**

**Ah¡ una cosa más el Tsuna de esa dimensión y Tsuna cambiaron de dimensión por culpa de la bazuca, asi que para que no se confundan le pondré Tsuna al normal y Tsunayoshi al de la otra dimensión la cual yo invente**

**Dejen comentarios si quieren que continúe…**

**sayo**


End file.
